Ice Cream
by CrazDax
Summary: En un caluroso día a Naruto se le antoja comer un helado y Sasuke le encontrará un buen uso a dicho helado. SasuNaru


**Ice Cream**

- neh.. Sasuke!... quiero un helado, vamos por uno, dattebayo – decía el rubio abanicándose con su mano, tratando de aminorar el calor que sentía.

- si tienes tanto calor, ¿por qué no te quitas la ropa? – le recomienda con un tono burlón, pero prácticamente comiéndoselo con la mirada.

El vengador más famoso de su aldea tenía al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, de la mano. Ambos sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el parque.

- ya me habría quitado la chaqueta – dijo el rubio con una expresión tan tierna mientras seguía abanicándose con su mando, que hizo sonrojar al Uchiha.  
- "es tan tierno" – pasó saliva – " quiero cogerlo ahora!" – se acerca un poco más a su niño disimuladamente.

- pero me intimida ver tantas cámaras – continuó diciendo el rubio cohibido.

- ¿eh? – Sasuke paseó su mirada por todos sus alrededores y notó en varios puntos varias chicas mal escondidas con cámaras fotográficas listas para arruinarle la vida.  
Una venita apareció en la frente del Uchiha y todo rastro de lujuria desapareció. Se levantó y jaló a Naruto con un poco de brusquedad.

- ¡ite! ... Sa...Sasuke! espera!.. ¿qué pasa? -  
- nos vamos a casa -  
- ¿ y mi helado? -  
- pasaremos por el supermercado – dijo resignado.

- ¡yey! – feliz se cuelga del brazo de su novio.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

- ahh... ahhmm... Sa...Sasukeeee... e..está.. hnn.. ahh..te..m.. teme. Esta..hn.. frío... ah... – Naruto se mordió la lengua para calmar sus gemidos.  
- mm... pero .. si tu... ah.. eras el que quería helado.. umm... – el Uchiha estaba en la gloria, degustando el exquisito cuerpo de su niño, el cual había cubierto con helado en partes estratégicas.  
- pero.. ahh.. – cubrió con sus manos su boca para contener mejor sus gemidos.

Al ver esto, Sasuke, paseó su lengua por las manos de Naru y siguió hasta llegar cerca de su oído.  
- no te contengas.. me excita tanto oírte gemir.. – le susurró en un tono en extremo sensual.

Naruto tan solo cerró avergonzado sus ojos, lo primero en lo que pensó Sasuke al verlo así fue : "ahh... se ve tan tierno.. me lo quiero comer entero.. "  
Se relamió los labios y tomó un poco más de helado con sus dedos.  
-hn...mmnn.. ahh..! – Naruto hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar al sentir ese frío tacto en su entrepierna.  
Sasu cubrió el miembro de su amante casi completamente con helado y ni lento ni perezoso empezó a lamerlo, tratándose para él el manjar más exquisito del mundo, y como tal lo disfrutaba al máximo.

- ahhhh..... Sasuke... ahh.. si… amm..ah!!..- no pasó mucho para que Naruto explotara y dejara salir todos los gemidos que se encontraba conteniendo. Estaba en el paraíso del placer, empezó a mover inconscientemente sus caderas al ritmo de las lamidas de Sasuke, este si dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio tomó un poco más de helado con sus dedos y los llevó hasta la boca de Naru. Naruto degustó el helado y lamió con gula los dedos de su amante, entre gemidos y suspiros.

- ah! Sasu.... Sasu ya no... – antes que pueda terminar su advertencia se corrió dentro de la boca del Uchiha.  
El azabache tragó todo lo que entró en su boca, subió hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Naru, retiró sus dedos de la boca de este y los dirigió a su propia boca, para luego sacarlos y fundir sus labios en un beso apasionado, dándole de paso a probar su propio sabor. En lo que duró el beso el vengados descendió sus dedos hasta la entrada del rubio y sin más introdujo uno de ellos, moviéndolo en círculos dilatando su entrada.  
Naru quiso gemir, pero su gemido quedó atrapado entre sus bocas.

- Sa..m.... – el beso era demandante y apasionado, Sasuke había empezado a meter y sacar su dedo de la entrada de Naruto, este empezó a mover sus caderas buscando más contacto.  
Al poco tiempo ya eran dos dedos los que se movían, entraban y salían del interior de Uzumaki, abriéndose paso y dilatándolo. Con el tercer dedo se fue todo el control de Naru a quien se le dificultaba la respiración por sus desesperados gemidos.

- Sa..su...keee... ya…no..aguanto… métemela...ya... -  
- yo tampoco..aguanto... – respondió Sasuke con su voz ronca a causa de la excitación.  
Retiró sus dedos del interior del rubio y tomo su propio miembro con su mano dirigiéndolo a la entrada de su amante.

- la quiero.. métemela... ahh.. voy a explotar... – Dijo Naru y Sasuke rozó su glande con su entrada. – ahh.. Sasuke... gemía el nombre de su amado.

Sin poder contenerse más, el Uchiha entró de una sola estocada en el interior del Uzumaki.  
- argh! – gritó por la incómoda y dolorosa intromisión.

- shhh... – Sasuke intentó relajarlo con tiernos besos que repartió por todo su rostro, hasta que depositó uno sobre sus labios y el Uzumaki demandó un beso apasionado, el cual sin objeciones fue dado.

No pasó mucho para que Naruto empiece a mover sus caderas y a auto penetrarse suave.  
Por su parte Sasuke tomó a su amante por sus caderas y empezó con su vaivén, lento al principio, pero poco a poco empezó a ganar velocidad y fuerza.

Recostó a Naruto y le levantó una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro para poder llegar más profundo.  
- ahh.. Sa...Sasuke...m... am… ahí.. más… ah.. más... – pedía Naruto en cuanto Sasuke llegó a ese punto que tanto placer le producía.

El mayo envolvió el miembro de Naruto con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.  
- Sa...sa....Sasuke.. sigue.. más.. ahh.. más fuerte... – de día el Uzumaki.  
uchiha, al notar que faltaba poco para que Naruto llegase al final se detuvo y salió de su interior.  
- ¿qu..qué haces!? – preguntó entrecortadamente por la excitación, pero con un notable tono de enojo.

Sasuke solo se recostó, levantando su torso apoyado en sus codos.  
- cabalga sobre mi... – ordenó Sasuke con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos negros.  
- eres un maldito... ¿crees que haré algo así? – le respondió en un tono molesto con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- también si quieres terminar...- dijo con su vista clavada en la erección del menor.

- eres un maldito bastardo... – a pesar de decir eso, el deseo le ganó a su orgullo y a gatas se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó sobre las caderas de este, frotando su trasero con su miembro.  
- ahh... maldito usuratonkachi... -  
- ¿ a que viene eso? ¿no eras tu el que quería que haga esto? -  
- metetela de una vez ... – le volvió a ordenar.

Por el tono empleado por el Uchiha, Uzumaki se hubiera negado, pero no lo soportaba más el tampoco, lo deseaba ya.  
Naruto metió el miembro de Sasuke en su interior y empezó a auto-penetrarse... cabalgaba sobre Sasuke.  
- m... – la vista de Sasuke era exquisitamente deliciosa.. veía como la entrada de Naruto se comía su miembro entero, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor moverse encima suyo, el rostro sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento.

El último Uchiha se incorporó y besó el cuello de su amante y empezó a dejar marquitas rojas por donde podía.  
Tomó el miembro de Naru y empezó a masturbarlo mientras le daba su ritmo a las embestidas.

- ahh... Sasu.... ya.. no... – antes que pueda terminar sus palabras se corrió en la mano de su amor, y no pasó mucho para que este se corra en su interior.  
- me encantas... – le susurró al oído al momento que sacó su miembro del interior de Naruto.

Ambos se recostaron, Naruto entre los brazos de Sasuke, ambos cubiertos por una fina sábana y quedaron a merced del hechizo de Morfeo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tras dormir unas horas, Sasuke, le levanta y al ver a través de la ventana, vio el cielo de un tono rojizo, por lo que dedujo que deberían ser aproximadamente las 6 p.m.

Dirigió su mirada a aquel que se encontraba aún dormido entre sus brazos, una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios y depositó un beso en su frente.  
Luego desvió su mirada a lo que quedaba de helado, derretido ya, y sonrió complacido.  
- mañana voy a tener que comprar más... – tras eso último estrechó a su amante un poco más a su cuerpo y volvió a cerrar su ojos.


End file.
